The ShinyDesu Adventures of Ilsa and Josh
by MOARDODGEPL0X
Summary: The great Shiny adventurers Ilsa and Josh go on daring missions to preserve the sparkly Kawaii-ness of at-doubleu-at land.
1. Intro

THE SHINY-DESU ADVENTURES OF ILSA AND JOSH~

This is a series I made about two very shiny-desu adventurers who live in teh magical realm of kawaii-desu. Enjoy!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Happy KAWAII-DESU story

One bright sunny desu kawaii day, Josh and Ilsa were frolicking in a happy sunny meadow filled with cute fluffy desu bunnies and pretty flowers when they were called in by the king of At-Dobuew-At Land. It was all very shiny desu. But the trouble is...there was not enough shiny, because someone stole the dodge tool. Without this precious dodge tool, the land of At-Dobuew-At was not shiny enough. It needed MOAR DODGE DESU. This land of At-Dobuew-At could not survive without this precious Dodge tool. So the King of At-Dobuew-At hired Josh and Ilsa to investigate this lack of shinyness. He said that the land was only shiny and sparkly, but not eye-blinding desu enough. The usagi-chans were not kawaii enough. The flowers did not radiate in neon colors. And the SUN DID NOT KILL EVERYONE FROM THE SHINY DESUNESS. This was tragic. Without this shiny desu ness, the world would fall into normal colors and the shinyness would be lost FOREVER!!!! So Josh and Ilsa went to investigate this lack of Shinyness. They first investigated the royal keep for the Moar Dodge tool. "Oh no desu!" said Ilsa, "What is wrong desu?" "Elementary desu, my dear Ilsa-chan, there is not enough desu for the people ot At-Dobuew-At land to survive desu. We always need MOAR DESU KAWAIINESS." Josh replied happily. After a few more investigation of the shiny room with shiny lights and shiny mirrors reflecting shiny light to make it MOAR SHINY DESU, Josh and Ilsa saw a shiny desu little girl. And a shiny desu pedobear [jkjk 8D]. They saved the kawaii desu little girl from the pedobear. This shiny desu girl had shiny desu green hair and shiny desu blocky eyes...but the most desu part about the little girl was that she was expressionless, which is the prized quality among all the people of At-Dobuew-At land. She told them that the God of At-Dobuew-At land needed the Dodge tool to make MOAR worlds SHINEY AND DESU KAWAII. So then Josh and Ilsa went back to the king of At-Dobuew-At land and told the king. The king agreed that this was a suitable reason for borrowing the MOAR DODGE TOOL OF KAWAII DESUNESS and allowed them to go. Everybody lived a happily desu kawaii life ever after.


	3. Chapter 2

Kawaii desu two!

Another sparkly desu day, Josh and Ilsa were frolicking the land of at-dobuew-at when suddenly, Josh fell down. "MAI EYES DESU!" he screamed in a kawaii desu. Ilsa skipped to the detective's side. "My Amuria -desu!, usagi-chan, this is the worst case of LESSDODGEDESUITIS i have ever seen desu!! YOU NEED MOAR DODGE TOOL Josh-CHAN DESU! IF NOT! THIS KAWAII WORLD OF SHINY DESUNESS MAYBE FOREVER BEYOND YOUR NORMAL REACHES DESU" The shininess had damages Josh's brain-desu so bad that everywhere he looked he saw normal things. "MOAR DODGE PL0X!!" shouted Josh. Ilsa brought Josh as much shiny-desu as she could find but Josh needed MOARDODGEDESU! This was the biggest tragedy in desu-la. Someone had shiny-desu OD'ed! "The only way to fix this problem is to spread happy kawaii-desu awareness to everyone!!" said Ilsa. So Ilsa and Josh went to the land of the Normals, otherwise known as Earth, where everything was normal! Ilsa had to wear shiny glasses and wear white, as well as look directly at the sun to avoid this non shiny desuness of the Normal non kawaii world! They converted many non worshippers in to desu la KAWAII SHINEY dESU. EVEN YAOI BECAME KAWAII DESU -LAw! Ilsa and Josh traveled on their kawaii-desu missionary journey of SHINY until at last, Josh got back his ability to see shiny-desu! Josh and Ilsa went back to desu-land and lived happily ever after frolicking in meadows of smiling neon flowers.


	4. Chapter 3

part 3 - more like prelude to part 1

All About Josh.

Josh was born the son of two famous SHINY moviestars in to a filthy rich family. His real name is

Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III,

and he solved his first mystery when he was 3. years old. Many people, including the king of At-Dobuew-At land considered him the most shinyest bestest kawaiiest Detective LYKE EVA!!!!! Josh had shiny luxurious rainbow locks that fell down like waterfalls upon his head. His eyes were purple but they changed into different colors of the rainbow depending on his mood. Josh was so lucky that one day he got to meet the king of at-dobuew-at land.

"WATAKUSHI-WAA Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III!!"  
The king looked confused.

"ME LLAMO Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III!"

"ICH BIN Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III!"

"我是 Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III!"

"나는 Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III!"

Finally, after 300 more languages, including Hieroglyphics, Martian, Linear B, Sanskrit, Latin, and Pedobear-language, the king FINALLY UNDERSTOOD! The emperor of at-dobuew-at land spoke DESU-LA! The king invited Joshu IRUWASAKA Uber-Awesome Detectiva Sparkle Desu Bunny Ravynlweiss W Lulz III! to live in Desu-la for ever and ever as long as the detective swore to always follow the law code of MOARDODGEPL0X!

Law code of MOARDODGEPL0X -

ALWAYS ADD MOARDODGEPL0X

Not only was Josh good-looking and skilled in everything [I mean everything: He could play Circus Galop the effed version], he also had the bestest personality in all of At-Dobuew-At Land. He loved all the animals, especially the Usagi-chans, and he was even friendly to the Pedobears! Josh was absolutely incorruptible, no money could bribe him because he was so SHINY rich already! Josh always carried 232 Katanas with him to protect the animals and he also has a teleportation machine to teleport him to anywhere in At-Dobuew-At land! But along the way to growing up, Joshu discovered that he was half usagi, half shiny, half diamond, half elf, half angel, half sparkly, and half Amurialized! He was even half pedobear! And nobody gave a damn that all these halves didn't add up to one! All the main characters of all the major novels loved him because they all secretly know that he solved all those problems. Josh WAS THE CHOSEN ONE TO SAVE AT-DOBUEW-AT LAND!!! Josh then saved the world and was considered the SHINIEST DESU KAWAIIEST W PERSON LYKE EVEN MOAR DODGED EVA!!!!! ~

And from then on he was known far and wide as Jo-sue.


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

Another shiny kawaii-desu day, Josh and Ilsa-chan were frollicking in the desu-la meadow outside of the royal shinydesu MOARDODGEPL0X palace when suddenly, the kawaii king of at-dobuew-at land called the sparkly detective duo into His Shiny-Desu Presence. "I HAS A VERY IMPORTANT SHINY-DESU MISSION FOR YOU TWO" said the king. "My top shiny-amuriadesuphysicists have detected the UNSHINY presence of a black hole at the edge of at-dobuew-at land!! I want you to investigate this tragedy right away." Josh and Ilsa skipped off to the edge of at-dobuew-at land, which, in agreement with our friends at the Amuria-DODGE Church, did drop off into an empty abyss. But as the two got closer to the edge of the eye-blindingly shiny kingdom, the eye-blinding shiny started disappearing faster and faster! The black hole was absorbing ALL OF THE AMURIA!! Josh used his teleportation device to shift himself to the conceptual center of the black hole. Using his super-shiny-desu-spreading powers, Josh turned the black hole inside out so that it spewed infinite shiny-desu all throughout at-dobuew-at land. "BEAM ME UP ILSA" Josh shouted, and immediately came back to the kingdom of Supreme Shiny. At-dobuew-at land was now so neon rainbow desu that Normal people could go blind if they looked at it for too long. Its radiating shiny is so intense that on Earth, or Normal-people land, at-dobuew-at land is often mistaken for the sun. Josh, Ilsa, king of at-dobuew-at were all very content with their very own new Shiny hole, and they lived a kawaii desu life LYKE EVA AFTA MAI HOMIES.


End file.
